Possibility
by Nina Vale
Summary: "The absence of him is everywhere I look. It's like a huge hole has been punched through my chest. The bleeding won't stop" two shot.
1. The end

Ok. Lately thought from different reasons I've been feeling like Bella In New Moon, (and when I say Bella in New Moon I mean her depression arc) so I've been listening to this song by Lykke Li which was used in this scene(since it described by own feelings to some extent). So here I made a story….hope you will like it. There will be an OC here and some of you may know her from my other story 'Dangerous Mind' thought let's say that here she's only borrowed so it's not a sequel or anything.

Song: Possibility

Artist: Lykke Li

Genre: rock/pop/electronic?

Source: New Moon

* * *

Zhalia stared at the wall and out of the window. Just few days ago, her life ended. She was informed that Dante died on his mission….at first she couldn't believe it. She just stared at Metz and Guggenheim and pleaded them for it to be some kind of weird joke or misunderstanding. But it wasn't.

_There's a Possibility_

_There's a Possibility_

This mission was supposed to be easy, that's why Dante went on his own, because there was no need for whole team. When he was saying his goodbyes, he told her he'd come back. It didn't happen. It didn't. Something went wrong…but still it felt so unreal…Dante the best seeker of the foundation fell. Was it even possible to happen? Well it did, so it was.

_All that I had was all I gon' get_

Dark haired woman hugged her knees and put her chin on top of them. Ever since she heard the news, she hardly left her room, or just stared blankly out of the window or at the wall. She closed her eyes, remembering everything she got from Dante. He gave her all she lacked and all she ever wanted. Warmness, kindness and love. But it turned out that her portion of happiness included only this summer.

_There's a Possibility_

_There's a Possibility_

_All I'm gon' get, is gone with your step_

_All I'm gon' get, is gone with your step_

She hoped that she will have her happy ending, that at last, she too just like other people will get love and someone who truly cares. Dante promised her that he will be there for her and that he'll take care of her. It all was gone the moment he had left for this mission.

_So tell me when you hear my heart stop_

_You're the only one that knows_

Dante had always been the one to understand her the best and he always knew the best when she felt depressed. She curled up into a ball on her bed. The nights were the worst. She felt her heart crack and crumble. It was like she had a black hole there, and she knew that if he was here he would have known and helped her, and the thought of being forced to deal with all of her loneliness and past and all alone was making her cringe.

_Tell me when you hear my silence_

_There's a possibility I wouldn't know_

She never had been a kind of person that showed her feelings much. She preferred to suffer in silence and deny such feelings but Dante was always capable to see through her silence and hear her calls for help. There was no need for words between them. He always knew when was the moment to come to her and confront her with her feelings and problems and help her. Just like it was in Ireland. He felt that something was wrong or on their way to Dracula's Castle…

_Know that when you leave_

_Know that when you leave_

_By blood and by me, you walk like a thief_

_By blood and by me, I fall when you leave_

The night stared to fall over Venice and Zhalia curled up even more and shut her eyes, not to see him leaving. This image was haunting her, all the time. Him going away on this mission leaving her behind. He walked slowly, like a thief, because he was a thief. He took her heart, reason and soul with him, and she couldn't bear it. She felt herself falling down, she wasn't strong and independent anymore…tears started to fall down form her eyes, and she gritted her teeth, grabbing sheets even harder.

_So tell me when you hear my heart stop_

_You're the only one who knows_

Dark haired woman felt that with the last rays of sun, the black hole in her chest grew stronger, and the pain was now nearly unbearable and it took all her will power not to start screaming her heart out and howling. She _needed_ him now so much. He was the only thing that could stop this pain. Her only medication.

_Tell me when you hear my silence_

_There's a possibility I wouldn't know_

'please' she begged in her mind 'please come to me…I need you…hear me and help me'

She did not dare to open her mouth because she didn't know if she had enough self control and that when she does open them she won't loose her control and start tossing, kicking, screaming her heart out and hyperventilating. Every night looked like that lately.

_So tell me when my sigh is over_

_You're the reason why I'm close_

She couldn't breathe…whenever she tried to sigh or take a breath she started to suffocate and panic. Her friends worried about her. They tried to ask her about it or talk to her but she wouldn't answer them. So they called her a doctor. A vampire Dmitri Litvinov and his team his girlfriend Grace and sister Olga. They tried to help but she refused, to take it. She preferred to keep to herself. She hated company, especially of people who had their loved ones by their sides.

_Tell me when you hear me falling_

_There's a possibility it wouldn't show _

She didn't want to show her feelings. She truly didn't. She did not want people to see her pain, she did not want Dmitri to give her pills, to calm her down. She gritted her teeth, refusing to give in…

_By blood and by me I fall when you leave_

_By blood and by me I follow your lead_

She wanted someone to kill her, she wanted someone to bring him back, she wanted to be with him, so badly…she couldn't live without him.

* * *

In another room Grace sighed it was becoming unbearable. This depression and pain. She had special gift. She could senesce feelings of others and she felt every pang of pain that dark haired woman felt before the later one, gave up and her screams were heard all over the house. Vampire girl sighed. She couldn't take it any longer. She took her phone and dialed certain number.

"Metz" she said "it must stop"

"Grace my dear but we are so close to discovering…" said the man on the other end

"I don't f****** care how close you are" she growled at him angrily "it can't last longer. It's inhuman, this girl is going insane here and I can't take it any longer too. One more night and I'm going to perform a mercy kill"

"Grace give us two more days…" he started

"No. I want him here _now_" said Grace "and I don't care how you'll do it. He has to be here in one hour sharp or you can prepare for your own funeral. Understood? Now bye. I'm waiting"

She switched off, and ran her hand trough her hair. She, Olga and Dmitri knew one thing, that others didn't. Dante wasn't dead. It was juts made up because of the mission. They all knew there will be some sadness, but none of them suspected such a reaction from Zhalia. It was a mistake, Grace knew that there was another way, a longer one that would take years but right now she preferred those years than instant victory with Zhalia's sanity or even life as a price

'and I bet the poor boy doesn't even know what's going on here…' she thought 'Metz is good at keeping things from people when he wants mission to be done'

She looked at the clock. The hour was coming. She heard Zhalia starting to hyperventilate. She could hear short cries, that she knew soon will turn into screams…in the same moment she heard tapping on the door.

'Good decision Metz' she thought as she jumped out of the bed 'very good decision'

She ran downstairs and opened the door. On the other side, stood young male in his late twenties with auburn hair and amber eyes.

"Welcome back Dante" she said, as a small smile appeared on her pale lips "welcome back indeed"

* * *

TBC

.com/watch?v=527bawsDr6s&playnext=1&list=PL89CCBCD4EECC3BB6&index=3

oh and here is the link to clip with the scence with Bella. Zhalia is the same..


	2. I promise I won't leave you

me again and here is the next chapter. I'm glad you liked the previous one. Now let's go

* * *

I stood infront of my own house. It had been some time…a week to be exact. I had been on a mission and it turned out to be rather secret and important. To give me the time and prevent team from coming, Metz told them that this is an easy mission and later that I'm missing or dead. Something like that, he was rather vouge about it. I worked hard and we were close to discovering the secret, but just an hour ago Metz called me and told me that my mission is over and that I have to come back home. I was a bit surprised, it wasn't like I weren't happy to be back. I was. I missed my team and most of all I missed Zhalia very much, but I was surprised because it was so sudden and because Metz told me to get to Venice in an hour. When I asked him about it, he told me that Grace will kill him and that there is no time for explanations. It made me anxious. What was going on there, that was so important to make Metz cancel the mission?

I knocked, and few seconds later Grace opened the door. She was in her night gown. When she saw me she smiled weakly

"Welcome back Dante" she said "Welcome back indeed"

"Grace" I greeted her as I walked in "listen what's that all about? Metz told me you called and said that I have to come back…what's going on?"

"um…" she hesitated "um….you see...um...Zhalia's reaction to your supposed death was shall we say a little unexpected…"

"what?" I asked "what do you mean? In what way unexpected?"

She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by chocked scream of agony, coming from upstaris.

"in that way" she answered grimly. Another scream reached our ears. My eyes winded and I felt chills running down my spine…was that Zhalia? What was going on with her? I raced upstairs without another thought. I ran towards the direction of screams, threw the door open and…met with the most horrible scene I ever saw. Zhalia was tossing and turning on the bed like she had some sort of epileptic attack, she was hyperventilating and screaming. I felt my heart falling into pieces. I ran towards her and pined her down to the bed, by her wrists so she couldn't move. However she still struggled to get away from my grip

"Let me go!" she yelled at me "I don't want those drugs! I want to die….I want to be with Dante LET ME GO"

"Zhalia" I started "Zhalia please..."

She froze in place, and then suddenly opened her eyes. They winded and her face paled. She sat up. For a while she just watched at me as if she couldn't recognize me.

"So it finally happened" she whispered "I've gone insane…I see you and I hear your voice..."

"Zhalia you're not insane" I said looking her straight in the eyes "I'm really here and I'm not dead"

"You're just saying that because I want you to" she whispered and tried to look away. I noticed tears in her eyes "but you're not here you're just an illusion in my mind"

"No it's not truth" I raised her chin. She was now forced to look me in the eye "I'm alive I was never dead and I'm here with you. You're completely sane I can assure you"

I always knew how to convince her and I hoped that my tricks won't fail this time. She had to realize I was speaking the truth. It took a while but I noticed that it's working. Her eyes softened and new emotion appeared in them.

"It is you" she whispered looking at me "you're alive…"

Her brown eyes build up with tears

"you're alive" she repeated in tearful voice as she wrapped her arms around my neck, and buried her face in my chest "you're alive"

Then she completely broke down. I never saw her or heard her crying so much. I wrapped my arms around her back. Holding her firmly with all my strength I started to rock back and forth with her. Resting my chin on top of her head and kissing it before I did so, I looked into the space. I felt horrible and guilty. I had no idea that she'll react like that and that my absence will bring her so much pain. I never wanted her to suffer so much, especially because of me. I promised myself so after that mission in Prague.

"I'm sorry . I' m so sorry. I promise, no I swear I won't leave you. Ever agian"

I said as I closed my eyes and kissed her hair once more and this time I was determind to keep my promise.

* * *

Horrible, but I didn't know how to end it…please tell me what you think. I can always rewrite it and make it better.


End file.
